the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf (Cast Involvement)
Teen Wolf is an American television series developed by Jeff Davis for MTV. It is loosely based on the 1985 film of the same name, and stars Tyler Posey as a teenager named Scott, who is bitten by a werewolf and must cope with how it affects his life and the lives of those closest to him, while at the same time dealing with normal teenage problems in high school along with his best friends Stiles Stilinski (Dylan O'Brien), Allison Argent (Crystal Reed), and Lydia Martin (Holland Roden). Teen Wolf premiered on June 5, 2011, following the 2011 MTV Movie Awards. Click to View the Teen Wolf (Cast Involvement) Gallery . Plot The world-known hit series revolves around social outcast Scott McCall, a high school student living in the town of Beacon Hills. Scott's life drastically changes when he is bitten by a werewolf, becoming one himself. He must henceforth learn to balance his problematic new identity with his day-to-day teenage life. The following characters are instrumental to his struggle: Stiles, his human best friend; Allison, his first love interest who comes from a family of werewolf hunters; Lydia, a banshee and Allison's best friend; and Derek, a mysterious werewolf with a dark past. Along the way, he encounters characters who shape him into a stronger werewolf and better person: Jackson, a bully from his high school; Malia, a were-coyote and Derek's cousin; Kira, a Japanese fox spirit and Scott's second love interest; and Liam, Scott's beta and the first human he bites. Throughout the series, he strives to keep his loved ones safe while maintaining normal relationships with them. Trailer To watch the official trailer of this show, click here (Season 4) and here (Season 5). Cast Involvement Ana Mulvoy-Ten from House of Anubis joined the show in the episode 5th episode of Season 4, titled "I.E.D.", ''as Carrie Hudson. (Warning: the content you're about to read includes spoilers.) Carrie (portrayed by Ana Mulvoy-Ten) runs through the Beacon Hills High School Campus at night. She is bleeding and one of her hands is missing. All that remains is a cauterized and smoking stump. Violet pursues casually spinning her “thermo-cut wire” bolo necklace. The girl takes refuge inside one of the buses repeating the mantra we heard Demarco chanting “the sun the moon, the truth”. She stops when Violet enters the bus and begins slowly coming down the aisle. With a burst of speed, the girl leaps up, swipes at Violet with her remaining claws, and escapes. She races across the parking lot but stops short when a truck pulls up in front of her. Garrett urges her to get in claiming “she’s coming!”. The girl gets in, Garrett smiles, says he’s surprised she fell for it, and stabs her with a bayonet. Cast '''Tyler Posey as Scott McCall' Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Crystal Reed as Allison Argent Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale Ian Bohen as Peter Hale Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Carrie Hudson (minor; episode "I.E.D.", Season 04,) To find out more about Teen Wolf, click here. Category:Other Category:Cast Involvements Category:House of Anubis